This invention relates to the crankset of a bicycle. It likewise relates to a bicycle equipped with a crankset according to the invention.
The invention relates especially to the crankset of a bicycle with two chainrings, i.e., it comprises one chainring called the large chainring that makes it possible to obtain a large number of gear inches for using the bicycle riding downhill or on flat ground, and a chainring called the small chainring with reduced toothing relative to the large chainring, which makes it possible to ascend hills more easily or to start off more easily.